The General
The General was a Welsh robot which competed in the Football Tournament of Series 3. It weighed 79kg, and was armed with a static scoop for weaponry. It reached the final after beating Spectre, but lost to fellow Welsh robot Evil Weevil on a judges' decision. The team also entered with Spartacus in the lightweight competition of Series 2 and had planned to enter Hazzard into Series 3's Lightweight Competition, but this competition was cancelled due to a behind the scenes accident. For Series 4, the team had added a larger blade and claw at the front of The General, and placed a toy cannon on top for decoration. However, they failed to qualify with this robot and another robot called Slicer. In 2016, The General made a surprise return to Robot Wars. Now powered by a lead acid 24V battery, the robot was a 2-wheel drive rammer, equipped with two huge spinning discs and armored in 2.5mm aliminium, although the team were more concerned about their exposed wheels. Before building robots, team member Haydn James originally built tractors for his own farm, with The General being built in the milking parlour. Robot History Series 3 In its first match against Spectre, The General managed to get to the ball, but its scoop didn't help it very much to begin with. Spectre came in and spun around a few times and with Matilda, kept taking the ball away from the The General. However The General managed to regain control and attempt to shoot. It was blocked, but then the ball went in off the rebound from Matilda. In the final, The General went up against Evil Weevil, Velocirippa and Gnasher. The General was slightly too slow to get to the ball. However it finally managed to tackle Matilda and gain the ball, but lost it soon afterwards to Gnasher. The General then appeared to break down, as its batteries ran out of charge. It came back to life towards the end, but it was too little, too late and the judges' decision went against it, going in favour of Evil Weevil. 2016 Series The General competed in Episode 1 fighting Carbide, Behemoth and Bonk in its first round melee. The team flew the Welsh flag as they entered the arena. At the start of the battle, The General's discs clashed with Behemoth's scoop, sending sparks flying, and The General was flipped over in response. The General's exposed wheels sustained a blow from Carbide. The General fled, damaged by Carbide, but clashed with Behemoth's scoop to create more sparks, while Behemoth flipped itself over, missing The General, although Carbide launched another attack. The General attacked the side of Behemoth with its discs, and then went to attack Bonk, but this left The General unassuming of a back attack from Carbide. Hit at full strength, one of The General's tyres was ripped away, and rolled across the arena. An immobile General hobbled onto the flame pit, and sustained another blow from Carbide, which knocked The General out cold, eliminating it from the competition.The General fled, damaged by Carbide, but clashed with Behemoth's scoop to create more sparks, while Behemoth flipped itself over, missing The General, although Carbide launched another attack. The General attacked the side of Behemoth with its discs, and then went to attack Bonk, but this left The General unassuming of a back attack from Carbide. Hit at full strength, one of The General's tyres was ripped away, and rolled across the arena. An immobile General hobbled onto the flame pit, and sustained another blow from Carbide, which knocked The General out cold, eliminating it from the competition. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 (+1 from qualifiers) *Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots from Wales Category:Robots that bore the Welsh flag Category:Robot Wars Series 3 Robots Category:Robot Wars 2016 competitors Category:Rambots Category:Robots with Ramming Blades Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Football Competitors Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots that Won in Qualifiers